


let me call you sweetheart

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame? Never Heard Of Her, M/M, POV Alternating, Poetry, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦—𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	let me call you sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> a million thanks to viknikisbae for reading my unfinished fics  
> and making writing enjoyable again, thank you.

**i** . I have loved you like a dream

tucked you safe between sepia kisses that belong to another us

and snapshots of a future that has already forgotten our names

or called us something entirely different and ugly

called you

sacrifice 

called me

hero

called the way I fought for us

freedom

when I have never felt such sacrifice until they used your name in past tense 

remember this 

if you forget everything else—

_I loved you before the war_

before our hands knew only 

violence

  
**ii** . we are dancing in reverse

in our first life it's 1935 and the record is skipping

your feet on my toes

your mother's faded curtain

in the kitchen

three in the afternoon

pencil smudges on the side of your hand

I call you sweetheart 

you stumble and we don't talk about it 

we are an unfinished sketch 

in this life

it's 2020 and you still dance the same

but the record is smooth now

even as we aren't

we're two a.m. sleepless

and you don't sketch anymore

but we're here and we're dancing 

more alive than dead

another misstep and I'm

"sweetheart this ain't a fight"

you stumble and I catch you 

"you used to say that a lot"

you sound like something I could never forget 

"...are you?"

my 1935

my rusted memory in reverse

my dance card filled with one name 

my unsent letter from the front

every inch of my heart encapsulated in decades of thick ice

my life twice over 

"am I your sweetheart?" 

a pause 

a heartbeat that no longer stutters

a slow smile and pink cheeks

"...I could be" 

we press in

here and now

another us in sepia

this us in technicolor

we kiss and universes collide

it's no secret sweetheart

even time fights for us

  
  


**iii** . you say my name and it runs straight through me

pencil lead and gunpowder

and every alley we held down

the newspaper in your shoes

the uniform stained with blood

us—

pinned between another man's war and history 

as the world has never known it

and I think

aching

I think 

you followed me down for a reason

I think

love

is the way you say my name

without flinching

I think

brooklyn,

we're home

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "let me call you sweetheart" by bing crosby  
> thank you for reading! this is the first thing I've finished in over a year ❤  
> you can find me on tumblr @givemebackmybucky  
> or @lovemeinthatuniverse (main)


End file.
